Full
by madelinesticks
Summary: Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Hannibal gives Will an enema.


Will wasn't sure how he'd ended up agreeing to this. He wasn't sure why his skin felt sensitized and tingled under Hannibal's gaze, wasn't really sure why his cock was hard and why he felt so excited, so interested.  
He'd never even considered it before now. The question had never been asked, and when he'd heard of the whole thing he'd dismissed it as uninteresting, and yet when Hannibal had mentioned it, looking at his own hand to pretend it was a casual suggestion, something in Will's chest had been set alight.  
He needed to try it, felt an immediate want. Perhaps it was some twisted, subconscious want to please Hannibal, one of the few friends he'd ever had, perhaps it was out of some odd sexual awakening. Will didn't really know.  
But now he was on his hands and knees, hands tight on the thick fabric that made up the rug. Hannibal had insisted he just go on the rug, despite Will's desperate askance of a towel, or something, in case he- well. Leaked. Hannibal had assured him he would not. It had been almost intimidating, the certainty the taller man had spoken with. More importantly (in the mind of Will's libido, that is), it had been arousing.  
Will's back was a taut expanse where he was now, staring at the floor, at the material of the rug beneath him. He took in a nervous swallow now and then, feeling shivers run down his back and his thighs.  
"I am going to begin, Will." That added such a personal note, and Will was certain that Hannibal used his name as some twisted way to create a bond between them. And fuck, it wasn't like he could claim it didn't work. Will gave a soft sound at the feeling of fingers, two, at his entrance.  
Hannibal had already prepared him thouroughly, but even still he pressed those two fingers forward and gently scissored them, making Will shake a little and press back onto the hand. Hannibal's hands were nice. Will had never been interested in hands before Hannibal, but Hannibal's were skilful, neat and well-manicured and damn, whenever he glanced at them Will could only ever think of them on his naked skin, on his neck, on his cock.  
Will gave a soft sound as Hannibal curled his fingers a little, just brushing slightly over his prostate. "Is that pleasing?"  
"Yes." Will whispered, making an effort to stop his voice from breaking part the way through. "Yes, yes, it's good." He didn't see it, but he knew that Hannibal nodded, and maybe that he smiled a little. Will had fallen in love with the quirk of Hannibal's lips. It seemed so natural on his face, and yet he didn't see it as often as he'd ever really want to.  
"Good." Hannibal said, and the word felt like praise, despite its being just a simple comment. Will felt himself relax just slightly, some of the tension leaving his muscles and taking away their taut, tight expanses to allow them to loosen.  
The good doctor removed the fingers, and within a few seconds, Will felt the press of a nozzle at his entrance. It wasn't cool, as he had expected, but a little warm, and felt so small compared to the fingers he'd just taken. Will clenched around it experimentally, adjusting his stance and feeling the nozzle and its pipe.  
"I am going to start the flow now." Hannibal sounded calm, sounded casual, as if this was normal, as if Will wasn't about to take a bag full of water into his ass.  
"Okay." Will murmured. When the flow started, he didn't initially feel it. Then, it was sudden warmth, and he could feel the water, and it was strange. It was like nothing he had felt before, and he gave a choked little sound. His erection, which had subsided a little, swelled more, and he craved stimulation, wished he had something to grind himself against.  
After the first bag, Hannibal started another, and once it was done with Will felt full, full and oddly heavy, light-headed in the best of ways and feeling like he should be swaying. "Clench, Will." Will did, clenching as tightly as he could manage. Hannibal removed the nozzle slowly, and Will gave a desperate hiss of sound, worrying and worrying that he would leak, that he wouldn't be able to keep clenched when he stood.  
Hannibal pressed something else against his entrance, and only when it was fully inside him did Will realize what it was: a plug. "Thank you." He mumbled, a hot flush coming to his cheeks in embarrassment.  
"You are doing very well, Will. Stand." Will was slow about it, distracted by the heaviness to his own belly, and fuck, he couldn't really been hearing the water sloshing inside him, but shit, he could hear it. Will gave a little whimper, and he noted the pleased smile on Hannibal's lips.  
The doctor took his arm when he stood, slowly leading him to the bathroom. Will was shivering a little even still, and couldn't help but whine when Hannibal stroked over the ever so slight swell to his stomach. "Full." Will whimpered, and Hannibal gave a slow nod, pressing down just slightly.  
Shit, Will's cock was hard. When Hannibal let him void, he was left shivering afterwards, feeling empty in the worst of ways. He grabbed at Hannibal's pretty hands, bringing them to his own chest before saying, "Please, I need you to- to-" Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "F-fuck me, please." Hannibal chuckled a little, moving to tighten a hand in Will's hair.  
Will gave a soft, surprised sound, eyes wide as Hannibal pulled his head back slightly. "Don't use such language around me, Will. It's vulgar."  
"Sorry." Will whispered, looking down at the floor after catching Hannibal's eyes for a too-long half a second.  
"It is of no issue. Go to my bed and spread yourself. I'll be a moment." Will ran to obey, and Hannibal watched him go.  
Will did not see Hannibal's brilliantly predatory grin, but had he, he likely would have been left even needier, even more desperate. Hannibal was already making plans to fill Will like that again.


End file.
